A Question/Answer System, such as the IBM Watson™ system is an artificially intelligent computer system capable of answering questions posed in natural language. A QA computing system is generally built to apply advanced natural language processing, information retrieval, knowledge representation, automated reasoning, and machine learning technologies to the field of open domain question answering. One of the challenges of teaching a deep-analytic QA system is keeping the system current with the latest terms, people, and events. The lexicon, vocabulary, and slang used in a language evolves rapidly over time.